Being Together
by Linzhen
Summary: After three years of Dia's appearance, Amu and Ikuto are still in conflict with each other. Their romantic relationship speeds up when a new form of power/enemy comes into play. "AMUTO"
1. A New Beginning

Being Together: First Wish

Ch. 1: A New Beginning

**Three years later after having Dia. Ikuto has left the scene and no one knows his whereabouts.**

It is raining; Amu goes to school even though she doesn't feel well. At lunchtime her head starts hurting. The rain stops during lunchtime. She endures throughout the rest of the remaining classes. After school her friends ask her what's wrong and if she needs anything. Ran, Miki, and Suu are staying with the other shugo charas in a meeting.

Yaya runs around Amu: "Amu-chi, Yaya wants to come to your house to see Ami-chan."

Amu talks with a weak tone: "Oh, Ami-chan isn't home. My parents took her to her school's concert. She's going to play the piano first and then her favorite Utau song."

"Aww..." Yaya gets depressed.

Nagihiko, Tadase, and Rima come walking towards them.

"Is something wrong Amu-chan? You look sick.", says Nagihiko with a concerned look.

Amu tries to look like she's okay: "Oh, nothing. My head just feels a little dizzy. It should be okay tomorrow."

Rima feels jealous. Electric waves suddenly connect from her eyes to Nagihiko's, and then she turns toward Amu: "Amu, you should go home and rest."

Amu felt that she cannot go on with the pain without showing it: "Y...you're right. I should get home right now, See you guys later."

Tadase shouts out while everybody is separating to go home: "Bye! See you tomorrow Amu-chan!"

Watching everybody leave, Amu turns her head and starts walking down the road herself. On the way home, she passes under a tree Ikuto is resting in.

"Hmm?", Ikuto tilts his head to see who was walking past the tree.

Yoru was taking a nap on Ikuto's lap. He wakes up and notices Amu so he starts flying toward her.

Yoru floats above Amu and points down at her: "Nyaa? Ikuto, its Amu, Nya!"

Ikuto sees her but doesn't say anything and just watches her silently. Out of nowhere, the rain starts pouring again.

Amu is surprised: "What? It's raining already?" She begins running back to the tree she just passed to hide from the rain.

All of a sudden a mysterious, dark, black egg appears in back of Amu and flies toward her. Ikuto sees it and sits up.

Ikuto gets riled up and shouts at her: "Amu, watch out!"

Amu looks up the branch of the tree she was going towards and sees Ikuto.

Amu still feels sick: "Huh, Ikuto? What are you doing...?", says Amu in a meek voice.

The egg glows and shoots of a ray of dark light that hits Amu. The egg starts draining her energy at great speed.

In pain of having her energy sucked out: "Aahhh!", Amu yells.

Amu faints from losing all her strength. Ikuto character transforms with Yoru and leaps down to catch Amu before she falls. The egg flees at the sight of Ikuto.

[What was that egg; I've never seen it before. I don't see any symbols on it either], Ikuto thinks to himself. Then he looks at Amu as he raises her body while holding onto her back, "Amu...Amu can you hear me? Amu…!"

Amu doesn't wake up and isn't moving. Ikuto stares at the sky, and then decides to carry her to her house.

The rain is pouring now.

Ikuto arrives at Amu's house. He jumps down beside the door and changes back to normal. He knocks hard on the door but no one answers since her family is at the concert. Then he jumps up onto the second floor platform which is the outside of Amu's room. He goes through the open glass door that Amu has always left open. Dia's egg opens up and she comes out of her mini house. He lays Amu gently on the floor and blushes since her clothes are see through cause of the rain. He looks away. Ran, Miki, and Suu just came home and see Ikuto. It seemed weird because Ikuto was on top of her while laying her down.

Ran goes wild: "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Suu looks sad upon seeing Amu in her current condition: "I'll go downstairs to make something hot to drink, desu..."

Miki takes Yoru over to the mini house and makes him stay there since he's falling asleep.

Yoru yawns: "So...sleepy, nya."

Ikuto gets three bath towels from the bathroom and dries himself up. Miki gets some of Amu's father's clothes and gives it to Ikuto since his clothes are wet. He switches into them. Then he lifts Amu onto her own bed. Ran tells him that he has to remove her wet clothes before she gets any worse. He turns his head back towards the wall and takes her clothes off. Then he puts a towel around her body. He uses the other towel to completely dry her off.

Amu slightly tips her head to the other side while she sleeps: "Unhh."

Ran changes Amu into her sleeping dress. Ikuto tucks her into bed under a sheet of blankets. Ikuto holds her up, touches her head with his head to feel her temperature.

Ikuto: "Her forehead is burning, but her body is cold."

Miki is troubled: "Yah! What are we gonna do?

Ikuto whispers into her ear: "You have a fever, baka."

He nibbles on her ear for a second and looks at Ran.

Ran freaks out: "Wh...wha...what? Why are you looking at me?", says Ran as her face blushes and makes an angry expression.

Ikuto gets into Amu's bed under the sheet of blanket and embraces her.

Ran lies on top of Amu: "Whatever."

Amu, half awake, sees Ikuto in front of her but feels too weak to get all hyped up or shout at him. With a soft voice: "Unhh, unnh, I...Iku..to? (she raises her head a bit) w...wha?"

Ikuto stares into her eyes and shushes her with a finger on her mouth: "Don't make any weird sounds."

Amu puts her head back down and her face turns red.

Confused at why he is holding her with his hands around her: "D...did you do all this for me?", Amu asks.

Ikuto closes his eyes: "Shh, don't talk you idiot."

Suu comes in with hot chocolate and sees that they are already in bed.

Suu feels tired too: "(Yawn)...desu." She puts the drinks down and goes to sleep.

Dia turns of the light. He falls asleep holding her with his arms around her head and her head on his chest. Amu senses that Ikuto has already fallen asleep. Her heart beats at the sight of Ikuto sleeping with arms embracing her (ba-dump). She moves her body up and kisses Ikuto. Her lips stay touching his for long while and then she falls asleep.

To Be Continued…


	2. The Dark Egg

Being Together: First Wish

Ch. 2: The Dark Egg

**Last night, Ikuto saves Amu from a new type of egg. Ikuto stays in Amu's house to help Amu recover. The new egg is still on the loose.**

The sun is now high above the town and Ikuto wakes up. He sees that Amu isn't there.

"Ughh, Yoru...Yoru wake up.", says Ikuto in a tone of annoyance.

Yoru is still sleeping, lying on the floor next to Dia who is in her egg in the mini Shugo Chara house. Ikuto yawns and goes downstairs. He looks around to see if anyone is there and opens the refrigerator. It's as if he's used to this kind of lifestyle. He reaches in to grab a bottle of milk but sees a note. The note says: "For Ami-chan." He looks around for another bottle of milk and sees two cooked fish and a giant gallon of milk in a bag without any note on it. Ikuto grins while reaching for the bag. He takes the bag back to Amu's room. Yoru wakes up at the smell of the fish and yawns. He quickly flies toward Ikuto and gets excited.

Yoru gets curious: "Nyaaa! What's in the bag? Is it a fish? Can I have it, Nya?"

With a retained manner: "Have you seen where Amu went, I'll give you the fish after you tell me?", asks Ikuto.

Yoru gets anxious: "I don't know, I was asleep when she went out. She must have gone to school."

Ikuto puts the fish on a plate and gives it to Yoru: "You're right, she should be at school."

At the school, everybody seems to be having fun. But Amu seems to have her strength greatly diminished. Amu is in art class and that day's art subject is drawing a face of someone very close them.

Amu immediately knows who to draw: "I'll draw Ami-chan's face. She'll look so pretty that everyone would want to know who my sister is."

She is holding a paintbrush getting ready to draw something. Her arms are trembling.

Amu thought to herself: [My head still hurts and I feel so weak that I might not be able to walk home], "Ugghh! This is such a pain. Miki, Chara Change!"

Miki takes control and helps her draw. Amu starts drawing a face and then a body. And then comes two pairs of hands and legs, which is drawn as if in a battle stance. Then her arms move up to above the head and drew a pair of cat ears. Amu notices something wrong and gets excited.

Amu shouts at Miki with her face bright red: "I said I wanted to draw Ami, not Ikuto! And what's with the body, legs, and arms? The teacher told us to only draw their faces, not the whole person!"

Miki blushes and looks downward: "Well, I wanted to draw Ikuto since he looked so cool in action. And plus, you don't even have the strength to draw anything."

All of a sudden with a smirk on her face, Miki's eyes start to shine brightly. Amu gets the chills and tries to shout stop to Miki, but before she could say anything, her body turns around and faces the canvas. Her right arm picks up the paintbrush and starts painting. The descriptions are filled in and Miki is satisfied.

Amu looks at what Miki drew as she puts her brush down. Her eyes stare with disbelief, and her face gets red.

Classmate #1 points his finger at her canvas: "Whoa, look at what Amu drew!"

Everyone starts to gather around Amu and her drawing.

Classmate #2: "Wow, Amu that looks so realistic!"

Classmate #3: "Amu-Amu, who's that guy in that picture, he looks so cool."

Classmate #4: "You look like a princess in this picture, how romantic!"

With all the commotion, Amu feels as though she is getting a headache again.

DESCRIPTION of the ARTWORK: {Ikuto is in a catlike stance on two legs and one hand touching the floor, while in the other arm holding Amu. Amu looks as if she is sleeping. Ikuto has a serious expression and seems to be staring straight forward in that picture}

Stuck in a deep thought: "Miki! What is this!", says Amu.

Miki, proud of what she drew: "Oh, this drawing is about what happened yesterday. You fainted and Ikuto caught you when you fell backwards."

Embarrassed with her eyes staring down at the floor: "Ummm...so he, he saved me, didn't he. I guess he isn't such a bad person.", says Amu.

(BR, RII, RII, RIING) The bell rings and everybody goes to lunch. Amu meets up with Yaya, Nagihiko, Rima, and Tadase at a lunch table.

Yaya runs around Nagihiko in a circular fashion: "Ah, it's such a sunny day. Let's play together!"

Nagihiko gracefully smiles at Yaya: "You're always like that Yaya, but we're in middle school now."

With a caring look: Amu, are okay? You look a bit better than yesterday. But, is it true that Ikuto came to your house again?, Tadase asks.

Amu gets nervous: Huh? Ummm, yeah! I...I needed him to help me with something.

Tadase feels a bit jealous: "That stray cat! But if Amu thinks he is okay to be around with, I won't mind.

Amu gets excited over what Tadase said: "Huh? It's not like that Prince, w-we are just...? Oh crap."

Tadase Chara changes.

All of a sudden: "Prince! WHO DARES to CALL ME a little PRINCE!" Tadase exclaims.

Amu faces Rima: "What? I didn't call him little!"

Rima tries to get Tadase's attention away from Amu: "Balance-balance!", says Rima as she takes her stance.

Nagihiko stares at Tadase: "Did that work?"

Tadase calms down a bit: "It doesn't matter! Now, let us think of a plan...to RULE THE WORLD! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

{Skipping to the end of school} DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! Everyone is walking away from school. Amu says goodbye to everyone and leaves in a rush. She slows down and finally pauses. She looks above at a branch.

Amu is stuck in deep thought: "This is where that egg attacked and Ikuto saved me. What was that egg? I've never seen anything like it. Could it have something to do with Easter?"

Feeling concerned about her: "Amu, what's wrong, Amu!", ran asks.

Amu doesn't answer Ran. All of a sudden, the ground starts trembling and Amu is struck with a tingling sensation.

Amu stares down at the ground: "Miki what was that?"

Miki points toward Amu's right: "I don't know but I sense something in that direction."

Amu faces her right and gets ready to run: "Okay, let's go!"

She starts running toward the direction Miki showed her. She pauses at the city park and sees a ray of dark light. All the people in the park faints and several X-eggs begin to swirl in circular fasion around a dark glowing egg without an X symbol.

X-eggs, "Muli! (Useless), muli! (Useless)"

Ran points towards the dark egg: "Ahhh! That's the egg from yesterday!"

Miki: "Yeah! That's definitely the egg we saw. I remember the same sensation it gave off."

At the thought of saving the X-eggs: "Suu, Chara transform!", yells Amu.

After she transforms, she jumps towards the mysterious egg and uses her signature move.

"Remake Honey!", Amu shouts.

The X-eggs gather in front of it and blocks the honey from hitting the mysterious egg. The eggs are transformed back into pure heart's eggs.

Amu: "Yes, I did it! But where did that weird egg go?"

The egg flies around and swirls in back of Amu.

Miki: "Wa-watch out, Amu!"

Amu turns her head around: "Huh?"

The egg unleashes a second ray of dark light in the park and all of Amu's strength is absorbed by it. Suu and Amu splits apart due to the dark egg's weird draining ability. Amu is brought down to her knees and both of them are engulfed in a dark light. The aura around Suu's body turns dark.

Suu starts splashing dark honey at the people on the ground and the X-eggs comes flying back into the air.

X-eggs: "Muli, muli!"

Seeing that everything is getting out hand: "No, Suu don't do that! Look Miki, Suu's eyes, they're blank!", screams Ran.

Miki: "Amu! Let's get out of here!"

As she gets tired and her eyes getting droopy: "My legs aren't moving! W-what is going on? Why is Suu...?", Amu cries in despair.

Ran desperately shouts out: "No, Amu!"

Amu slowly falls to the ground: "Unh..."

Ikuto comes on to the scene and slashes through the light that was draining Amu's energy and turns his head toward her. Ikuto grabs Amu into his arms and dashes off. The X-eggs start chasing Ikuto.

Ikuto tries to divert the X-eggs that were heading towards them at super speed: "Giant cat's hand!"

Ikuto finally takes Amu back to her house again after escaping the X-eggs. He jumps directly on to the second floor platform outside of Amu's room and opens the door to get inside. Ami who just got home from school hears the noise and heads toward Ami's room upstairs. Meanwhile Ikuto lays Amu on her own bed. Ami peeks into Amu's room and sees Ikuto.

Getting upset at what had happened: "Amu, you idiot. I'll get Suu back for you.", Ikuto whispers into Amu's ears.

Ami rushes into the room and goes to Amu's side: "Amu-neechan! Amu-neechan! Waat happened!"

Ikuto notices Ami: [Hunh? Her parents aren't home. I guess she's able to come home by herself, now that she's grown up a bit], thought Ikuto. "Ami, leave Amu alone. She needs to rest."

In her unconsciousness, Amu twists and turns on the bed: "Mmm, (her eyes moving under her eyelids) mmm...Ikuto.", says Amu in her sleep.

Ami stares at Ikuto (to her, he looks like a guy wearing a cat cosplay): "Neko-san? I...Ikuto?"

Ikuto holds Amu's head up and separates the hair on her forehead.

Ikuto kisses Amu on her forehead: "That's right I'm Ikuto. Now don't let anyone suspicious into this house you got it? I'm an exception because I'm her friend."

Ami nods. Ikuto climbs out onto the platform and jumps away from their house. Ami tucks Amu in and covers her with blankets.

To Be Continued...


	3. Helpless

Being Together: First Wish

Ch. 3: Helpless

**Since Suu's been turned against everyone. Ikuto has to find another way to catch the dark egg and then defeat it without harming Suu.**

On Saturday morning, the sun shines brightly and Yaya is the first to get up.

Yaya, on the phone talking to Nagihiko: "Let's go to Amu-chi's house today."

Worried about how Amu is doing: "Sure, I want to see if she's getting any better. I'll get Rima to come with us.", says Nagihiko

After Yaya's call, Naghiko gets Rima on the phone. They talk for a while and Rima gets a bit annoyed.

Rima talks with a proud tone of voice on the phone: "I was going to her house today anyways. I'm her best friend; you didn't have to tell me."

Nagihiko tries to calm Rima down: "I'm just saying that all of us will be there to check up on Amu."

With a sudden change of attitude: "Oh, I see. Then let's meet her house. Bye." Rima hangs the phone up.

The former king of the Guardians is sitting down on the grass looking up at the moon which hasn't gone down yet in the morning.

Tsukasa Amakawa: "It's going to be a tough time for all of them today."

Back at Amu's house, Amu wakes up and finds her little sister Ami sleeping right next to her.

Amu, still a bit drowsy and her eyes are half way open: "Iku... (she sits up)...Ami-chan?"

After Amu removes the blanket, Ami feels a cold from a draft of wind.

Ami is talking in her sleep: "Mmm...I'm, I'm cold. I want hot buns."

Amu is confused: "Ami get up, its morning, what are you do..." A car door slams just outside of her house.

Amu rushes to the window to see who it is: "Is that Rima?"

She see's a black car but some people wearing black suits other than Rima get out of the car.

Amu gets worried: "Who are they?" Ami wakes up and sees her sister by the window. She gets up and runs to Amu's side.

Happy to see that Amu is better: "Onee-chan, what are you looking at?" says Ami.

Ran and Suu are now awake and both of them fly onto the platform outside of Amu's room.

Ran gets scared and points at the people looking back at them: "Amu, aren't they the people from Easter?"

Amu turns her head around facing the mini house: "Dia, are you awake?" Dia comes out of her egg shinning brightly and nods at Amu.

Without a second's waste: "Let's transform!" says Amu as she Chara transforms with Dia and flies outside towards the people with black suits.

Amu shouts at the people who are still beside the car: "What do you guys want?"

Without an answer, the guys in black suits take out rubber bullet pistols and starts to aim at Amu. Amu quickly uses her power Starlight Navigation to destroy the rubber bullet pistols. Suddenly, a soccer ball appears out of nowhere and hits Amu. She gets knocked down to the ground. Amu looks turns her head around and sees Kukai.

With scared look: "Ran, look! Isn't that Kukai? His eyes are red! He looks like he is being controlled, just like what happened to Suu.", trembles Miki.

One of the guys in black gets in back of Amu as she pushes herself up and covers her mouth and nose with a piece of towel. Amu tries to struggle out of his hold but the other guys quickly hold her against the ground.

With tears dripping down her face: "Ahh...mmii, ggeehtt I..Ikuto! Unnghh...", Amu shouts.

Her line of vision begins to blur and her hands which were in a fist like grip softens.

Ami jumps down the platform towards Amu while crying: "No, get away from Amu you bad guys, Amu-neechan!"

An egg suddenly comes out of her heart.

"Don't hurt my onii-chan!" shouts Ami. Without knowing what powers she possesses, Ami unconsciously unleashes a barrier around her sister and herself.

The men from Easter starts to pound on the barrier but it would not break. Kukai unconsciously kicks the soccer ball at the barrier with an extra power boost. She tries to enforce her barrier, but it cracks and breaks open. Ami blacks out from straining so hard.

Amu falls on top of Amu: "Aa...mu-nee..."

The man in black pulls Ami away from her sister and carries Amu off the ground into the car. They all get in and drive away. Kukai's eyes turn back to normal and his body falls to the ground.

Minutes later, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya finally arrives at Amu's house only to find Kukai and Ami lying on the side walk beside her own house. Tadase runs over to Ami and kneels beside her.

Tadase lifts her head off the ground and holds her in his arms: "No! What happened here?"

Kukai's eyes open. He looks around and sees Nagihiko and Yaya standing around him.

Yaya shakes Kukai's head back and forth: "Are...are you ok? Kukai...can you hear me?"

Kukai seems drowsy as his eyelids open: "Wha...what am I doing on the ground? Ughh, I...I can't remember a single thing since I left school."

Yaya keeps shaking Kukai.

Kukai gets annoyed: "Umm, Yaya?"

Yaya shakes Kukai faster: "Yes?"

Kukai: "My head is going to fall off now, so stop shaking me."

"Okay!", says Yaya in a playful manner.

Nagihiko gives Kukai a hand to pull himself up and Yaya gives him her shoulder to lean on.

Running into Amu's house: "Amu…Amu-chan, you there?", Rima comes back out and cries, "AMU...is gone!"

Tadase tries to calm everyone down: "Looks like there has been a fight. Let's get them inside and wait till Ami wakes up."

In the afternoon, Ikuto is climbing the main building of Easter looking for Suu. He climbs to the third floor. He does not see anybody there and instead finds Utau sneaking around.

Ikuto quietly whispers with his hand covering a small part of his mouth: "Utau?"

"Ah! Ikuto-oniichan.", shouts Utau, excited to see Ikuto.

Ikuto pushes his finger against his lips: "Shhh! What are you doing? You can't be here. You don't work for Easter anymore."

Utau grabs onto her brother's arm: "I came to...to help Ikuto get Suu back. I may not like helping Amu, but I don't want Ikuto to get in trouble because of her."

Ikuto snifs the air: "Something's not right, (he pushes her away from him) Utau get out of here!"

Utau looks around: "What? I don't see anything."

A sound (BEEEP) echoes through the halls and black uniformed men with masks start circling around them.

Ikuto gets riled up: "Just get out of here, now! It's a trap! I'll keep them here while you get out."

Utau: "I'm not going without..."(a loud voice of laughter suddenly echoes through the speakers stuck on the ceiling)

The loud voice: "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Both of you won't be getting away."

Ikuto looks up at the speaker and immediately knows who it is. Right after he finishes talking, the siren begins beeping on the third floor.

Ikuto: "Argghh! It's Easter's boss. He knew that we were coming."

The windows and doors are immediately sealed tight. A gas like mist comes flowing through the halls and fills up the rooms completely.

Utau desperately tries to hold her breath: "I can't hold it any longer! (Cough)"

"Coward, why don't you show yourself!" shouted Ikuto, angry that he lost without a fight.

Utau's eyes close and her body falls forward. Ikuto catches her when she is just about to land. Ikuto feels hopeless and holds his sister tight in his arms. With a glare of death, he stares past the men standing around them and sees a strong, dark figure. The figure evilly smiles with red glaring eyes. Finally, Ikuto's eyes close. He falls asleep as he breathes in the sleeping gas. Ikuto and Utau are caught by Easter.

To be continued...


	4. A New Enemy

Being Together: First Wish

Ch. 4: A New Enemy

**In the last chapter, Amu, Ikuto, and Utau were caught by Easter. So what does Easter want with them? Ami and Kukai got hurt in the fight with Easter. Suu is no where to be seen. And the Dark Egg hasn't shown itself for some time.**

Ikuto wakes up on the steps of Easter Building; he stands up and turns around. Ikuto sees Kazuomi Ichinomiya, the boss of Easter, standing in the entrance of his building. The boss grins while he takes a heart's egg that is sealed with tape out of his pocket. Ikuto is surprised to see Yoru's shugo tama and is angry but keeps his composure.

Ikuto stares him in the eyes: "Give Yoru back to me!"

"You are very aggressive aren't you? Why don't you attack me right now? Is it because you need to borrow the shugo chara's power whenever you are in trouble? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! How ridicules," the boss smirks.

Ikuto remains calm: "Who are you? Where is Utau and…the real boss of Easter?"

The boss claps his hands and smiles. "I knew you were good but this is impressive. Of course I have no need of hiding my identity since you won't be able to do a thing about It." says the fake boss.

The fake boss throws Yoru's shugo tama at Ikuto. Ikuto catches it and immediately rips off the seal.

Yoru comes out crying: "Nya, Ikuto! I hate this guy; he locked me inside for a long time, Nya!"

"So who are you then?" Ikuto asks.

Finally, the fake boss changes back to his true identity with a wave of light which disperses from his body.

A shugo chara comes out from behind the fake boss.

DESCRIPTION of the NEW shugo chara: {it has a pair of swirly, uzumaki eyes with an extension of a lizard's tail behind its butt}

"My shugo chara's name is Meli. His ability is to change me into the person I wish to look like on the outside. Even if his power is perfect for the looks, my personality is the only flaw," the fake boss explains.

Meli slithers his tongue out, "Sssss, you are too weak to fight against us. We even took over Easter…he, he, he," he teases.

"Meli looks funny doesn't he? He's a chameleon shugo chara. My name is Kaito and I am here to separate you and Amu," Kaito carefully explains.

"Separate...? Oh, so you know Amu?" Ikuto's ears stood up, but he remains composed.

"No, I don't know who Amu is but my sis..., actually, I shouldn't tell you any more than you need to know. All I want you to do is to help me obtain the Embryo."

Yoru flies to Ikuto. "Let's take him on. Should we transform?" Yoru asks.

"Not yet." Ikuto answers, he stares Kaito in the eyes, "So, where is Ichinomiya then?"

"He is in his office and he won't be able to do anything to stop me. I have his grandson's life on the line," Kaito grins.

Ikuto, surprised: "What did you do to Hikari?"

"Don't worry, he's comfortable for now, but if Ichinomiya decides to mess with me...Hikari will cease to exist. As for Utau, she is sent home, I only needed to talk to you. Just to let you know, if you defect, I can...," Kaito smirks.

"Don't even touch Utau!" Ikuto shouts furiously.

"Oh? I wasn't going to do anything to Utau but that is a good idea…ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

With a scorned look, Ikuto turns to walk away.

"Oh and I suggest you to go to the park for now. Someone is waiting for you over there." Kaito says.

"Grrhh," Ikuto grumbles as he heads toward the park."

Meanwhile at the Hinamori house, as the sun is setting. Tadase is thinking about why Easter would take Amu. Rima is phoning her parents about being at her friend's house. Yaya is staring at Ami while she is sleeping. Kukai is having mental breakdown knowing that he hurt Amu. Kukai tries to punch himself, but Nagihiko catches his fist.

Nagihiko, with an expression of disbelief: "What are you doing? Amu won't come back even if you keep hitting yourself."

"You're right." Kukai puts his fist down.

Ami wakes up and finds Yaya staring down at her face.

As Ami rubs her eyes, "Yaya-chan, wh...What? Is there a bug on me?" she questions Yaya.

Yaya gets excited: "Everybody! Ami-chi's awake!"

Tadase immediately wakes up from his thoughts and hurries to Ami's bed: "Ami, are you all right?"

Ami: "Yeah, but my sis... (Tears start dripping down from her eyes)."

Tadase holds Ami's face to his chest. With a voice of comfort: "Now, now. We're going to get her back, alright? I promise.

Ami looks up at Tadase: "Really?" She wipes her tears away.

"You look so cute! Even though you're a little bit more mature than before, you still need your sister don't you?", says Yaya with a smile.

Nagihiko: "Come on, she's still in elementary school. Don't tease her about that."

Yaya: "I'm trying to cheer her up. Since Amu isn't here, she needs to be brave and wait for her to come back, (she turns her head towards Tadase) right Tadase?"

"Huh?" Tadase answers. Then he blushes when he notices that Yaya was asking him. He grinds his teeth and looks away.

Nagihiko looks at Tadase and laughs: "Ha, ha! How obvious you look, Prin (he quickly changes the word)...I mean Tadase." Nagihiko breaks a sweat and smiles.

Tadase still has Ami hugging him. Then he lowers his head to see Ami's face resting on his chest. Ami's tears have already dried up.

Tadase gets excited: "AH! She went to sleep again. We need her in our conversations."

Kukai: "Well, she is a new born. Let's talk about our little Ami's transformation. It's pretty cool that she could already Chara transform."

"Yeah you're right. First, let's get to know her abilities better. Then we can have her help save her own sister." Tadase tucks Ami back into her bed, underneath the blanket covers.

Rima comes to join them: "So, where do we start?"

Coming back to Ikuto: He arrives at the park. The sun is still setting. The sky is filled with redness from the sunset. The view looks really beautiful from the park. He looks around and finds someone standing underneath a tree. Then he walks closer and sees that it's a girl in a straw hat. He finds this girl's appearance to be very familiar. Ikuto walks up to the girl and leans his hand on the tree in back of her. "Do I know you?" Ikuto asks.

The girl raises her straw hat and looks up.

"Kirie?" says Ikuto with a serious expression.

To Be Continued...


	5. The Cat's Past

Being Together: First Wish

Ch. 5: The Cat's Past

**After Ikuto left Easter, he goes to the park and finds a girl named Kirie. Let's see how Ikuto gets his shugo chara in the past.**

A very long, long, long time...actually only about five years ago, Ikuto knew nothing about shugo charas. And that was only two years before he met Amu. Ikuto had a carefree life, simple and innocent. He was also really shy.

There was this girl and her family who lived next door to Ikuto's father's house. This Minami family had a daughter named Kirie. Kaito Minami (Kirie's cousin) was taken into the care of Kirie's parents' house at age eleven because his mom died from HIV, a disease that weakens an individual's immunity to other diseases. With grief and depression from the loss of his wife, the father left Kaito all by himself and went far away from home. With a bit of sympathy for her cousin, Kirie urged her parents to take him in despite the fact that Kaito carries HIV from his mom. [Note: I have no experience with HIV, don't know if my info is correct or not =_=']

{Chara Notes}

Kirie Minami: Age 10, youngest of the Minami family, feels sympathy for Kaito.

Kaito Minami: Age 11, cousin of Kirie, carries HIV, parents are gone.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Age 12, knows nothing about shugo charas, not with Easter yet. His fate intertwines with the Minami family.

One day, Kaito comes out to the park with his father. It's been weeks after the death of Kaito's mom. It was a coincidence that Kirie's parents also took her to the park for some fun.

"Papa...can you play with me today?" Kaito holds his fathers hand and shakes it up and down with both hands of his own.

The father's eyes seem lonely. He doesn't respond and he keeps staring at the ground.

"Papa, please say something...," pleads Kaito.

With a face without expression: "I...don't feel like playing today either.", says Kaito's father.

"Papa, papa, papa, papa!" Kaito's eyes are filled with tears.

All of a sudden, car doors are slammed shut and Kaito hears a singing voice from a girl. Kaito sees her parents holding the girl's hands on both side.

"Hmm? Who is she?" Kaito wipes his tears away as they come closer to the swing where he is at right now.

"Mama is the best in the world (the father looks at Kirie and expresses jealousy but Kirie continues), papa is the best in the world too...," sings Kirie as she smiles at her dad. Her dad becomes happy all of sudden.

"Okay now, go and have fun at the swings till we call you dear." says Kirie's mom as she lets go of her hand. "Don't you think she will grow up into a fine lady...Papa dear?"

"Yes, of course she will, Mama dear." says Kirie's father with a bright, caring look on his face.

Kirie's father looks past her and sees Minami and his father at a bench beside the swing.

"Isn't that your brother, Mama dear? He looks so depressed, I wonder what happened." wonders Kirie's father.

Kirie's mother walks over to her brother: "Onii-san?"

Kirie's father doesn't look up.

"Mama is gone!" cries Kaito as he looks up at his aunt's eyes.

"You must be Kaito, Onii-san's son, dry your tears deary. (She turns to Kirie) Kirie why don't you play with your cousin today?" she says.

Kirie's face lightens up: "I have a cousin? (The mother nods and Kirie goes over to Kaito who has his face staring down) On...onii-chan? Let's play together."

Kirie grabs Kaito's hand and takes him to the swing and sits him down. Then she starts to push him back and forth. After awhile, the boy's legs spring back to life and begin kicking the sand under his feet.

"Okay, lets switch." commands Kirie.

Kaito turns to look back at her and smiles as if he hasn't had fun in a long time. As Kaito swings Kirie back and forth on the swing, she gets curious looking at his sad father.

"So what's happened to your father, onii-chan?" asks Kirie.

"My father has become a ghost since mother passed away." Kaito's face saddens as he looks down.

"Ahh! A g...g, ghost?" Kirie gets frightened.

"It just seems like his soul is far away, I wish I can change into an angel and bring Mom back down from heaven so we can all be happy again." says Kirie.

"Then I would rather wish to change into God and make everybody who died come back to life in our family." claims Kirie.

Watching from the side, the mom and dad of Kirie are arguing about whether or not to take Kaito in to their care.

"Mama dear, I heard that your brother's wife had that dangerous disease and the son might have it to." the father says with a shivering tone.

"Oh, come on dear. It's not like he's going to infect us by living with us." the mother pleads.

A moment later, Kirie comes over.

"Mama Mama! I want Kaito to come live us. You see, his father...is a ~ghost~" Kirie adds mysterious tone to the word.

The mother looks at her brother: "Papa dear, look at him. He seems so dead; I can't see any life left in him to burn.

"That's two against one. Well, alright. Let's take him in then." the father gives in.

Kirie runs to Kaito: "Onii-chan, you're gonna be living with us, okay!"

Kaito looks at Kirie with his confused eyes: "Hmmm? What do you mean, what about Papa!"

"He's a scary looking ghost now, so you should come with us." persuades Kirie.

As Kaito nods, Kirie grabs his hand to take her cousin to their car. The group of four drives away, leaving Kaito's silent father behind. After a couple of minutes, the dad gets up and leaves.

The Four of them returns home. Ikuto's father is sitting in his chair reading a book on the second floor platform of the house. Ikuto was kneeling on the floor and sleeping on his father's lap. Ikuto wakes up as the car door slams shut. He watches as Kaito, a person who he has never seen before gets taken into his neighbor's house.

Next day, as Ikuto wakes up in the morning, he walks to the platform and looks down at his neighbors beautiful garden.

"Wow, that's a rainbow isn't it? I want to catch it." cries Ikuto in amazement.

"Then wish yourself to change into a cat, Onii-chan. Only cats chase after rainbows." says Utau as she comes to the platform to see the rainbow, she puts her elbows on the railing and holds her head up with both her palms.

All of a sudden, he hears Kirie's mom: "Kaito deary...come back!" she shouts in the doorway of her house. Ikuto turns his head to look down the block and sees Kaito running towards the park. In a second's notice, Kirie rushes out from behind her mom and dashes down the street to chase after him.

Kirie's mother: "No! Kirie...don't chase after him! (she tries to grab Kirie's shirt but was already too late)

"Where are you going, the both of you!", cries Kirie's mother.

Ikuto notices where they were going so he runs out from his house and heads toward the park. As Ikuto gets to the park, he doesn't see Kirie anywhere around but sees Kaito crying.

"Papa! Where did you go?" Kaito cries.

Ikuto goes up and gently slaps him in the face without saying a word, and Kaito quiets down. Ikuto grabs the Kaito by the collar drags him back towards home. As Ikuto slowly drags Kaito down the block, he turns his head side to side as if he was looking for something. Then he stops and stares at the side of a building's wall and sees a shadow on the ground. He goes over there and sees Kirie hugging her knees crying.

Kaito snaps out of his trance when he sees his cousin crying: "Onee-chan! Wh...why are you crying?"

Kirie looks up to see Kaito and Ikuto, and wipes her tears. Then she rushes over and hugs Kaito:" I got lost. I couldn't find the park." she cries.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see dad once more." says Kaito.

Kirie lets go of Kaito to look at Ikuto: "I...Ikuto?"

"Oh yeah, who is he? He's the one who brought me to you." Kaito explains.

"He...he's Ikuto, my classmate at school. He never talks much to anyone. At lunch time, I see him walking around by himself like a stray cat." says Kirie.

Ikuto blushes but looks away pretending to not hear what she said about him.

On the day after that, Ikuto's dad, Aruto, disappears. The shock led him to wish he could become a cat and climb to the tallest tree to search for his father. Or he would have a sharp nose to guide himself to his father.

"Then change into a cat person so that you can do whatever a cat can do!" a voice shouts from out of nowhere.

"Huh? Who's there!" Ikuto is surprised after seeing that no one is around.

An egg comes out from within his heart and opens. A talking, chibi cat comes out: "I'm Yoru! From now on, I'm your shugo chara. I'm the kind of person you wish to be." smiles Yoru.

To Be Continued...


	6. Ikuto's Twisted Life

Being Together: First Wish

Ch. 6: Ikuto's Twisted Life

**Kirie Minami is a classmate of Ikuto. Since he saved Kirie on the streets, she has yet to pay him back for his kindness. (It's Amuto so don't worry about a thing) ^^**

At Ikuto's neighbor's house, the Minami's.

"Father!" Ikuto wakes and sits up. "Hmmm?" he rubs his eyes.

"You're finally up, nyaa!" Yoru shouts.

"You are...?" Ikuto asks while staring at Yoru with a blank expression.

"Ikuto's shugo chara, nya!" says Yoru.

"Oh yeah, you popped out of nowhere and helped me search for my father yesterday." says Ikuto as he looks around.

{Ikuto's flash back} Last night, Ikuto used Yoru's power to sniff out his fathers scent. But the scent grew stronger as he came closer to home. As he got home, his mother was crying and some men in black suits were talking to her.

"Sorry Mrs. Hoshina, but this is all that we could find." says one of the men in black suit.

The man hands Souko Hoshina, Ikuto and Utau's mother, a violin. The scent Ikuto picked up was from his father's favorite violin. Ikuto watches as his mother falls to the ground and onto her knees. Kazuomi Ichinomiya, a man of such distinguished image appears standing next to her.

"Souko, don't grieve for that good for nothing violinist. From now on, I will take care of you and your children." says Ichinomiya as he puts his hand over her shoulder. "Your son will grow up in to a fine young man and take over as the head of Easter in my care."

Ikuto gets furious from hearing what Ichinomiya says. He turns his attention to his mother face which now contains such a lifeless expression.

"No!" Ikuto jumps out and grabs the violin, "I won't accept you! I don't want to have anything to do with Easter either."

Ikuto quickly rushes back out of the house and Chara changes. With catlike agility, he jumps onto a tree next to his neighbor's house.

Ichinomiya sees Ikuto and chases him to the door, "Wasn't that Ikuto? Where did he go?" He gets angry and calls to his men, "Find that boy and bring him to Easter."

That night, Ikuto stayed in the tree. He did not want to go too far away from home since he had nowhere else to go to. Suddenly his neighbor's window opens up right beside him. Kirie's head pops out of the window.

Kirie: "What are you doing here?"

"I...I can't go home." Ikuto cries.

"Then come in. I'll let you sleep on the floor with some extra blankets I don't use."

"What about your parents?" Ikuto asks.

My parents never come in when everybody's asleep at night. They get up early morning just to rush themselves to work." smiles Kirie.

Ikuto accepts her help and gets in to her room through the window.

"Thanks for doing all this for me." says Ikuto.

"Just paying the stray cat back for helping me and my cousin." smiles Kirie.

{Back to the morning after Ikuto wakes up}

Music is being played on a piano downstairs and Ikuto recognizes it. He goes to the stairway and slowly walks down so that he won't be easily noticed.

"Ummm...Ki, Kirie-chan?" Ikuto waits for a reply, "Are you there?"

The piano music stops, ending with a couple of mistakes on the music notes.

"Ikuto? Oh, you're awake. I'll get you some milk and something to eat." Kirie says with a cheerful tone of voice.

She brings out a cup and pours the milk. Then she sets it down on the dining table. Ikuto comes to the dining table and sits himself down in a chair to drink the milk. As Kirie sits down to continue playing the piano, Ikuto thought of something he could do.

"I'm going to get something I left upstairs. Wait for me.", Ikuto rushes up the stairs.

He finds his violin still beside his blanket and takes it with him. As he goes downstairs, a door from another room opens and Kirie's cousin, Kaito, sees Ikuto. Kaito follows him, but stops at the stairway on the third step down. Kaito didn't want them to notice that he was watching them. The violin and piano was a great combo. Kaito had never heard such beautiful music. He was jealous though, not because he couldn't play anything, but because Ikuto had taken his special someone away from him. For a week, Ikuto had been living there and playing his violin. Kaito kept hiding from Ikuto. All that continued until one day Ichinomiya came to check up on Souko.

"I hear someone playing a violin, is that Ikuto?" Kazuomi Ichinomiya walks onto the sidewalk, "Where is it coming from?"

Then he calls to his men to find out where it was coming from. After awhile, they find Ikuto in the house next door. The men barges in and takes him to Easter. Kirie was sad that they took him away and left her heart wounded. That was also the day when Ikuto's personality changed forever. He was criticized and tortured. Day after day his life was sucked out of him, leaving only his body behind, a souless puppet. {End of Ikuto's past}

{Amu is caught, Kaito control's Easter, Ami got her shugo tama, Suu turned dark, and Ikuto meets Kirie, a person of his past}

"Kirie, is that you? I never thought I'd see you again..." Ikuto's sentence stops halfway when Kirie's eyes meet his.

"Ikuto...I, I finally get to see you again." Kirie stands up and hugs Ikuto. He gets confused.

"Then was that your cousin back at Easter?" asks Ikuto.

"Yes, that was. He said that he wanted the embryo so he went to Easter to look for it." says Kirie as she releases her arms, "Now, you have to answer my question: Who do you like more, me or Amu."

"What! How do you know about Amu? Oh right, I was looking for Suu. Sorry I don't have any time for this, I'll see you here tomorrow." Ikuto turns to leave.

"Why are you ignoring my question? (Ikuto hesitates) You mean this shugo chara?" Kirie grins. Her voice suddenly becomes eerie. Suu, coated with dark aura around her, appears floating over Kirie.

{Amu's situation} As Amu is forcefully taken to Easter in a car, she wakes up and finds herself tied up.

"Argh, untie my hands you miserable zombies! All you people do is listening to orders. Why don't you guys just let me go and get a life?" Amu exclaims.

The men from Easter react to what she says by turning to look at each other. They still remain silent. Then they turn to look forward again. (By the way, they have sunglasses covering their eyes.)

"Huh, you guys really are zombies, not even a word after I said all that.", with a hopeless face, Amu turns her head to look out the car window and sighs.

As they drive by the park, she sees Ikuto with a girl. Amu gets annoyed at the sight and is worried about what Ikuto is doing. All of a sudden, a shiny egg with a light blue glow appears and comes out from within Amu's heart.

"Amu, I am your last shugo chara, the kind of person that you wish to be. My name is Saya." says the new shugo tama.

Easter's men are not aware of what had happened so Amu stays silent as she slowly comes to learn about her new shugo chara.

What kind of a shugo chara has to do with Heart, Spade, Clover, and Diamond?

To Be Continued...


	7. Charanari!

Being Together: First Wish

Ch. 7: Charanari!

**Ami, Tadase, Rima and the rest of the gang are planning on rescuing Amu. Meanwhile, the new shugo chara, Saya, helps Amu get away.**

On that Sunday morning, a ray of sunlight pierces through the glass windows and onto Amu's bed. That sheet of blanket, and pillow, and that mattress seemed to be filled with sadness. Though it looked empty, the room still holds precious memories spent together by a certain couple who long to "be together" with each other.

"Nnnhhh...! When are they gonna call me!" Ami gets impatient as she stands in the doorway searching for her cell phone. Then she pauses and looks up. Ami stares silently at her sister's empty bedroom.

"Ami-chan! Breakfast is ready!" her mom calls to her.

"Okay!" Looking through her pockets, she finds her present from Tadase. "Ah, here it is!" cries Ami with a gleeful face.

Tadase and everyone else went home last night since Ami fell asleep. And the parents were coming home anyways. As Tadase left, he gave Ami a cell phone as a gift to stay in communication with everyone. Everyone will gather at the Royal Garden to finish their plan to save Ami's sister.

"Ami-chan, are you sure Amu is at her friends house sleeping over?" asks mommy Hinamori as Ami comes down for breakfast.

"Yesss! Oniichan said she was coming back tonight!" Ami lies, forcing herself to shout off any hint of nervousness. (Ami lied to her parents so that they won't know that their coolXspicy daughter, Amu, was abducted)

As Ami finishes eating her breakfast, some car just outside their house beeps. Ami notices and quickly grabs her bag and leaves the dining table.

"I'll be out with my friends!" Ami takes her bag and walks out the door.

"Don't stay out to long!" mama Hinamori pleads.

"Okay, I won't!" Ami replies. She runs toward Rima's car.

"A..Ami-chan, get in." says Rima as her automatic window slides down.

"Waoow! Dat is sooo cool!" says Ami. She gets in the car.

Ami waves her parents goodbye as the car drives away.

Ami turns away from the window and stares at Rima: "Why didn't anyone call me?" she plumps up her face and crosses her arms.

"Tadase told me to come and pick you up since he forgot your cell phone's number." Rima explains. Ami's angry expression lightens up.

"Oh, I see! Stupid Tadase!" smiles Ami. Then she begins to kick her feet up and down in the car.

Rima glances at Ami and smiles, [So this is what a sister is like], Rima thought to herself.

{At the Royal Garden of the Guardians}

"First thing's first, we've got to take on the Easter building and save Amu. We're splitting into groups, Ami you're coming with Rima and me to search for Amu. Ran and Miki will help guide us to her..." Tadase's talk is interrupted.

Dia's egg suddenly pops open. "I'm going with you guys." says Dia as she comes forth.

"So the Amu search party is settled. The next we have to find is Suu." says Tadase.

Nagihiko, Kukai, and Yaya, you three are going to sneak into Easter and find out who is behind Amu's kidnapping. I don't think Ichinomiya and Hikari would do such a thing." Tadase explains.

"Someone must be behind them pulling the strings. Those two wouldn't even touch Amu ever since we knocked some sense into them." justifies Rima.

Ami gets excited: "Um about my shugo chara...it, it hasn't came out since yesterday. Wat am I gonna do!"

"It's okay; you're just going to help us search for Amu. We're not putting you in danger." Tadase explains carefully.

"Aww, I wanted to kick the bad guys' butts!" shouts Ami in a spoiled manner.

{Back At Easter}

In front of the building, Kaito gets furious over phone with Easter's men. "She escaped! (he slams the phone to the ground) Do I have to do everything myself?"

"Ha ha, that girl is full of surprises!" exclaims Ichinomiya, standing on the steps of the Easter building.

Kaito turns toward Ichinomiya: "Don't try anything while I'm gone. Don't forget that I have Hikari's life." Kaito threatens. With a sour expression on his face he leaves in Amu's direction. "Meli, let's go!"

Meli comes out of his shugo tama and Chara transforms with Kaito: "Charanari, Anole Morph!"

An anole is a tree climbing lizard that can change color.

Description of ANOLE MORPH: {Anole Morph has swirly, uzumaki designed goggles on his head (note: he isn't wearing them on his eyes). He wears a shiny, green pendant around his neck}

Anole Morph grabs onto a tree that was the closest one beside him, "Special ability, Wild Blend", Anole Morph turns transparent.

Ability Explanation: Kaito learned how to blend into his environment very easily. But that was not enough; he also wanted the speed to match his powers. With Meli's help, he learned to move anywhere he wanted with great speed. The objects that would actually transport Kaito limit him to five restrictions. 1.) He has to be smaller than the object he is transporting through. 2.) He has to come in contact with the object to be transparent. 3.) The transportation ability only works when he activites his ability to become transparent. 4.) The object that is being used has to have a pure elemental substance. 5.) Each transporting jump would be only as far as his vision of the object takes him. Despite the annoying restrictions, it is a dreadful power compared to the others.

Kaito reaches the park in which Ikuto and Kirie are at in less than five minutes. (Note: His ability lets him flow through trees with extreme speed. For instance, imagine electricity moving through wire lines.)

{Amu's condition}

As an image of Ikuto and another girl kissing pops up her mind: "NOOO! (Her body falls from a bench by the sidewalk on to the ground) Oof! Oww, that hurts!" Amu moans and wakes up with her head hurting.

Saya (her new shugo chara) pops out from her egg. "Good morning, Amu!" she smiles.

Description of what Saya looks like: {She has long blue hair, tiny green eyes, and a white yukata. She also has 1/4 of Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia's symbols fused together on her own emblem}

Rubbing her head: "Oh, Sa...Saya, good morning." says Amu as she tries to remember what had happened.

{Amu's flashback}

Easter's men tried to take Amu to Kaito last night but Amu discovers her new shugo chara named Saya.

"Ummm, a...are you my new shugo tama?" asks Amu as her heart's egg floats in front of her.

The shugo tama opens and the new shugo chara comes out: "Yes, I'm Saya, your new self that you want to be."

"Wow, how many shugo chara's am I going to have?" asks Amu with an amazed expression.

"I am the last of your shugo charas, your last self that you want to be. I can Chara change you into whatever you wish to be..." explains Saya.

"What?" Amu gets really confused, "This is no time for games. I need to get away from here to save Suu and Ikuto right now."

"If you don't believe that you can change, I can't change you. Even though I can change you into whatever you wish to be, that ability can only be used four times. By the way, I can also be substituted to transform into Amulet Heart, Spade, Clover, or Diamond at anytime." continues Saya.

"What do you mean?" Amu gets confused again.

"I mean that I can take their place at any time if they are not around." says Saya without a hint of getting frustrated while explaining everything.

"What happens after I use that "wish" ability four times?" Amu asks with a concerning look.

"I...don't know." Saya answers with her face slightly looking away.

"Okay, so can you to substitute for Ran because she isn't here right now?", Amu asks.

"Okay!" agrees Saya.

"Whoa! Whoa! Who are you talking to? Hey guys, I think she's doing something weird!" one of the men from Easter warns.

The other two men looks at Amu, then at each other: "Grab her!"

Amu Chara transforms, "Charanari: Amulet Wild!"

Amulet Wild's Description: {Her dress is a beautiful white Yukata with a long piece of pink cloth wrapped tightly around. It has light blue flower decorations. She is also wearing an Amulet around her neck. A tiny, green emerald is embedded on it}

Easter's men stare at the beauty of Amulet Wild with amazement.

Special Ability: WILD CARD, "Heart Substitute." Charanari: "Amulet Heart!"

As Amu completes her transformation, one of the men tries to grab her: "Snap out of it guys, we can't let her get away!"

Amulet Heart Ability: "Spiral Heart Special!" she sprinkles some pink, paralyzing, energy powder onto the men.

"Ugh, what is this, I can't move!" says another one of Easter's men.

"Bye guys." Amu opens the car door and jumps away.

As Amu gets far enough for them not to find her, her clothes turn back to normal and Amulet Heart disappears. She sits down on a bench by the sidewalk to catch her breath: "Hu-ah, huah! (Trying to catch her breath) Ughhh...I guess that used up most of my energy." her back slides and her body falls down on her side. Amu lays there as she falls asleep on her arm.

"Good night..." whispers Saya as she goes back into her shugo tama. The shugo tama smoothly slides into one of Amu's pocket. {End of Amu's flash back}

{Back to the morning when Amu wakes up}

"S...saya, (she claps her hands together) oh no, the park! I've got to find Ikuto!" Amu begins to panic.

As Kaito spots her showy, panicky movement, he silently moves closer from among the trees.

"He, he, I caught you!" grins Kaito as he glares at Amu. He stops his ability Wild Blend to become visible. Then uses his special ability: "Replication."

Amu looks around since she gets the feeling that someone was staring at her. Suddenly a voice from behind Amu calls out to her: "Amu, what are you doing here?"

Amu turns her head around: "I...Ikuto?"

To Be Continued...


	8. A Charmed Kiss?

Being Together: First Wish

Ch. 8: A Charmed Kiss?

**Amu seems a bit stronger with her new shugo chara, but that might not be enough to defend herself against Kaito's unique abilities.**

"I...Ikuto? (Her hand overlaps her lips as a sign of shock) Where did you just come from?" asks Amu with a feel of uncertainty about Ikuto.

Without a saying a word, Kaito (who is disguised as Ikuto) raises both of his arms as if he was calling for her to come over. Amu slightly moves toward him.

"Ikuto, is something wrong? You're acting weird." says Amu as she stops moving toward Kaito.

"Come here." commands Kaito, leaving his arms up in the air.

Amu slowy starts to move forward again to get closer. She raises her head and stares into Ikuto's eyes.

"Hypnosis.", Kaito silently mutters and starts to smile.

Amu senses that Kaito's mouth moved but she couldn't hear what he had said. The wind begins blowing. The leaves and branches on trees that surround them start to sway. Amu finally becomes aware that her body is getting tired.

[What...is wrong with me? I feel kind of sleepy], Amu wonders.

Amu suddenly tries to move back and turn her eyes away from the Ikuto-disguised Kaito. This time Kaito moves forward and wraps his arms around Amu.

"Unh..." Amu makes a sound as she tries to brush the hypnosis off.

[My body isn't moving!], Amu thought to herself.

Carefully with his fingers, Kaito tips Amu's chin up so that their eyes would meet. Slowly, her eyes faded into white.

{Hypnosis effects Amu: Her mind is blank and covered with darkness. She only sees a pair of uzumaki (swirly) eyes staring through her mind. Kaito is sucking away all her energy}

In a state of unconsciousness, she places her arms around his waist as her eyes stay glued to his. Her body begins to move upward as she tips her toes. Just then, her body hesitates in doing anything else. Kaito becomes impatient. With her strength, she stops herself from moving against her own will.

"Don't try to even force your way out of it, no one will come to save you. You are all alone, give in to me. Open your heart to the Ikuto who is standing right in front of you.", commands Kaito. He uses his ability to overwhelm Amu's will to fight back. Amu's eyes begin to droop and her legs feel weak. Suddenly he moves his lips toward Amu's lips. Amu's eyelids open up immediately and the color of her eyes slowy flourish back to normal.

With all her will power, she forces herself to break loose for a moment and avoids the direct kiss.

Digging her face into Kaito's chest: "You...you're not Ikuto!" rejects Amu. She stays lying on his chest with a drop of tear trickling down from one of her eyes.

[Wow, I can't believe she can actually fight against my ability when most other people have failed to do so], thought Kaito as he grins.

"Who are you?" Amu questions him.

"Hmmm, I guess I don't need to use this ability anymore." he tears down Ikuto's image and turns back into Anole Morph. "Who I am won't matter to you. My oneechan...will take Ikuto away from you." Kaito hesitated within his words. Almost motionless, his eyes drooped as if he were frowning.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit sad to me, when you were talking about...", "Silence!" yells Kaito.

"Look into my EYES!" Kaito pushes Amu off his chest and holds her head to straighten her vision. Amu tries to struggle and pull his hands off her.

Unable to loosen Kaito's grip, Amu lets loose of her arms. Her hands fall down as she helplessly stands dangling like a doll. Kaito holds on to her and stares down into Amu's eyes with such an unusual, sad expression: "So this is Amu. She's tougher than anyone I have ever met. Lucky cat...to take away the hearts of two bishoujos (beautiful girls)."Kaito sneers.

Tadase, Ami, Rima, Ran, Miki, and Dia arrive at the scene.

Ran points at Amu: "There she is!"

"What are you doing, get away from her!" Tadase points and shouts at Kaito.

"Ha, your friends actually came! (He raises his head and looks at them) Don't come any closer or else, who knows what I'll do to Amu!"

"Argh!" Tadase gets angry.

Again, Kaito turns to Amu and resumes what he was about to do. With his hands on her shoulders he pull's her body upward to let their lips meet. Amu's memories of when Ikuto and she were together flashes through her mind.

"No!" Amu screams. The Humpty Lock shines and Saya begins to glow. Amu suddenly Chara transforms, Charanari: "Amulet Wild!"

Everybody stares in amazement as she does her new transformation.

He stares at Amu in her Yukata: "Such...beauty", Kaito's mouth is left wide open.

Special Ability: Wild Card, "Clover Substitute." Charanari: "Amulet Clover!"

Amu feels strength flowing back into her. She jerks Kaito's hands off of her and looks back at Ran, Miki, and Dia as she winks at them.

Ran, Miki, and Dia look at each other and nods. The Humpty Lock shines once more.

All of them fused together, Charanari: "Amulet Fortune!"

Kaito senses trouble and backs up.

Ami claps in excitement at Amu's incredible transformation. Kaito turns around and smirks at Ami. Ami felt the glare. She turned her head as she met his eyes. Suddenly, Ami's eyes faded into white.

As Amu finishes transforming, Kaito runs toward a tree and uses his ability: "Wild Blend!" In the second Kaito touches the tree, he disappears.

"What the…? Where did he go?" Rima gets frustrated as she looks around.

"Forget about him, let's go get Ikuto. He's here right?" says Tadase.

As she changes back to normal, Amu smiles and bows at Tadase: "Thank you for helping." she turns and begins to run toward the park.

Tadase starts to chase after her, but Rima stops him.

"Wait! Tadase where did Ami go!" Rima shouts with a confused look.

Tadase turns around to see that Ami disappeared: "Huh? How did that happen?"

"That guy must have kidnapped her somehow..." says Rima.

Tadase Chara transforms, Charanari: "Platinum Royale!"

Without warning, he shoots a powerful, yellow beam straight upwards at the sky.

Rima ducks and holds her head with both hands in terror: "Ahhhh! Ta...Tadase, calm down!"

Kaito looks up at the beam as he stops his transportation jump through the trees. With his arm stretched out, he leans on the tree he stops at: "Hmmm, that belongs to Tadase-kun I suppose. He gets angry too easily just like before...when we were kids, ha, ha, ha!"

To Be Continued...


	9. Painful Love

Being Together: First Wish

Ch. 9: Painful Love

**Amu goes toward the park looking for Ikuto after encountering the strange enemy, Kaito.**

As Amu reaches the park, she runs across the grass shouting: "Ikuto! Are you there?",

She looks around and spots a girl with a pink ribboned straw hat standing there beside a rotten and shriveled oak tree. The straw hat casts a shadow covering the girl's eyes. She was wearing green sleeved, black dress. The peculiar girl seemed to be looking in Amu's direction.

"Ummm, excuse me but have you seen a guy with cat ears? ...or at least gives you the impression of a cat?" Amu asks.

The girl does nothing but stand in silence. Amu is creeped out, but slowly walks toward her as curious as she is scared.

Suddenly the girl grins and Amu jolts back in shock. "My name is Kirie. Nice to meet you...Amu."

The girl smiles and lifts up her straw hat. She reveals her brilliant, green eyes.

[Wow, she's gorgeous! and how pretty her eyes look.] She thought. "Nice to meet you too, ...huh? How do you know my name? Who are you?" Amu questions her with a confused look.

"I am Ikuto's girlfriend." Kirie claims.

"Huh? I didn't know he had a girlfriend." Amu doesn't believe the mysterious Kirie.

"Ikuto likes me and only me. You're just an idiot who doesn't know your place." says Kirie, "To put it simple, you're in my way!"

[O...kay, but I'm the one who Ikuto likes so shove it, ***** (but I don't think pissing her off and saying that is such a good idea)], she thought: "So you're the one I saw with Ikuto at this park yesterday. I'm here for Ikuto. Where is he?" Amu demands.

Ran, Miki, Dia, and Saya all popped out of their eggs from within Amu's pockets. "We can sense the dark egg around here somewhere!" cries Dia.

"Dark egg? Does that mean Suu is here too?" asks Amu.

Kirie points at Ran, Miki, Dia, and Saya: "Oh, are those your shugo charas? They look a lot like the one I have with me."

"You can see the shugo...? ("Amu!" shouts Ran.)", Amu's question is cut off.

"We also sense Suu here too!" Miki exclaims.

"So she is here!" Amu's expression becomes serious.

"Do you mean this shugo chara right here?" Kirie grins.

Amu turns away from Miki and looks atop Kirie's hand: "Suu!"

The sitting positioned Suu gets up on her feet and starts floating on Kirie's palm with a dark aura emanating around her.

Without a second's waste, Amu dashes toward Kirie and reaches for Suu: "Why do you have Suu? Give her back!"

All of a sudden, Ikuto jumps in between her and Kirie, and kicks Amu down to the ground.

Amu slides into the dirt and is terribly bruised. "Ouch!" Amu lifts herself up a bit from the ground with her arm, "Unhh!" Amu raises her head and sees Ikuto's emotionless face. "Ikuto, is...is that you?" ["His eyes look strangely dark and empty"], she thought. He was in his Black Lynx form.

["It looks like he's being controlled. What did she do to him?"], Amu wonders.

As Suu floats away from Kirie's hand, Kirie hugs Ikuto: "Ikuto, finish her off so that no one can come in between us."

The stiff looking Ikuto reacts and turns toward Amu. As both of kirie's hands let go of him, Ikuto dashes up to Amu in a flash and raises his claws in attempt to cut lose and dig deep into Amu's chest.

Unable to get up and dodge in time, Amu closes her eyes. A teardrop trickles down her face. Ikuto begins to strike with his claws. But, as soon as his claws made contact with her flesh, Ikuto hesitates. A drop of blood drips onto the ground.

Kirie panics: "Why did you stop? I ordered you to slay her! Slay those who dare to come between us!"

Ikuto regains a bit of consciousness: "A...Amu? (cough-cough)" chokes Ikuto as he slowly pulls his claws away from Amu's chest.

From a distance, two people Chara transforms. Charanari: "Sky Jack!" and Charnari: "Beat Jumper!"

Two soccer balls are kicked directly at him, but both from opposite angles.

With instinct, Ikuto jumps up to avoid getting hit. The soccer balls made an explosion on impact and bounced off. Ikuto lands on both of his feet and one hand on the ground to support his landing.

Yaya comes running to Amu: "A...Are you alright, Aaammu-chiiiiii? (She faces Ikuto) I can't believe you of all people would hurt Amu-chii. Isn't Amu-chii important to you anymore?"

Ikuto's eyes slowly flourished back to normal: "What...was I doing?" All of a sudden, Ikuto screams in pain, "Unh, my...my head hurts! Gggaaa!" After a while, he feels still unsure whether if he is better or not), ["unh, must be after effects of Kirie's ability...what the! It...It's still hurting!"], thought Ikuto.

Yaya is freaked out: "Huh? Ar...Are you ok? I didn't mean to say...", she steps closer to Ikuto.

Amu wakes up and sees Yaya. She reaches forward and grabs her. "Wait! Don't touch him." she stands up on her legs, "Ikuto! What's happening?" asks Amu.

"Ikuto, it's me, Amu. Is your head in pain?" she tries to reach out for Ikuto.

With a swing, he slashes his arm out at Amu, "Don't come near me!"

Amu's fashionable clothes are ripped from her right shoulder down to the side of her waist. Ikuto's claws had cut deep down into her flesh, forcing her blood to drip out unceasingly.

"No Amu, don't go any closer." cries yaya with tears gushing out.

(Rain begins to fall)

Amu did not listen. With the courage and faith she never thought she had, Amu walked closer and closer. Her tears were dried and her heart stricken with grief. Her motions were terribly slow and weak, as she becomes even weaker from the blood loss. And the blood leaking down on the ground vanishes as it is washed away by the rain.

Limping as she held her injured shoulder, and her hair in a mess: "Ikuto, calm down, please. It's me Amu." she felt it harder to hear herself as the rain fell harder.

Ikuto's movement stops as if he had paused in time and space. Even closer she got, until she reached Ikuto. She laid her head on his chest and leaned her shoulder on his arm. Tears seem to be visible again, dripping with sadness from the bottom of Amu's heart.

Ikuto's right claw is held up, readying for the final strike.

To Be Continued...


	10. Ikuto's Death?

Being Together: First Wish

Ch. 10: Ikuto's Death?

**The sky darkens after sunset. Ami had been captured and Tadase chases after Kaito.**

Running through the park: "Ami! Where are you?" Tadase shouts. "Arggh! I knew it was too dangerous, I shouldn't have brought Ami along."

Kaito stops at a spring fountain and looks into the water seeing his reflection: [How evil i've become...], thought Kaito.

"Come here Ami-chan." commands Kaito.

Suddenly Ami appears from behind a tree and walks stiffly out to the fountain. With a soft push from the back, Ami falls into the spring, Ami felt the sensation of being drowned but has no strength to break free of Kaito's control over her.

Tadase finally arrives, "WHERE IS AMI-CHAN?"

"It's already too late, Hotori-kun." says Kaito.

"You...know my name? Do I know you?" Tadase is confused.

"I knew u would forget about me after all these years", says Kaito.

{Tadase's Flashback: Whenever Kirie was with Ikuto, Kaito would be sad. But later Tadase and Utau came with Ikuto to listen to their combined music. They became friends with Kaito and he wasn't that lonely and sad anymore. The three of them would play hide and seek when Ikuto and Kirie were practicing. They had good times and yet it all had to stop at one point}

Tadase begins to remember something from his past, someone he had forgotten: "Minami-kun? But I never saw you again after Ikuto was taken away by easter. Wait...what did u mean by it's too late? WHAT DID YOU DO TO AMI?", Tadase becomes angry.

"I drowned her in the fountain Minami-kun, she's dead." says Kaito.

"I don't care if you r that Minami-kun, HOW DARE YOU?" With a leap, Tadase goes berserk and his holy saber appears in his hand.

Kaito tries to dodge but gets slashed by the saber: "W...wow, I didn't think you'd be that fast, Hotori-kun (blood begins to drip). That girl must mean a lot to u (Kaito sneers), we'll meet again." Kaito jumps toward a tree holding his bloody, injured arm and vanishes from sight.

Tadase regains control of his emotions as soon as Kaito left and starts rushing to the fountain as he chara-changes back to normal. He sees Ami and pulls her out.

(Since Kaito has left, Ami should be free from his control but she still isn't moving)

Tadase sets Ami on the ground with his arm around her head looking worried.

"Ami-chan, Ami! Wake up! Can you hear me?" Tadase calls as he softly shakes Ami.

She doesn't wake up. Tadase puts his ears on her chest to listen to her heartbeat.

"...Ba...dum, ba dum, ba dum", Ami's heart starts to pick up the pace.

"Ami-chan isn't dead!" Tadase brightens up.

Ami slowly opens her eyes: "Ah, Hotori-kun..(cough)", Ami suddenly tilts her head to the side.

With a painful look on her face, she leans her arm on the ground and begins coughing out water from her mouth.

Tadase taps and rubs his hand on Ami's back: "Good, just cough the water out. Are you feeling okay now?"

As soon as Ami finishes coughing, she collapses back onto Tadase's arm: "My head hurts and my body is so tired I can barely move it Hotori-kun.", tears were dripping down from her glittery eyes.

"It's ok, Ami-chan i'm here." says Tadase as he soothes her with his gentle voice.

{Meanwhile, Amu faces death, ironically, by the claws of the kuro-neko (black cat) Ikuto, she had liked}

A dark thunder cloud covered the city and drowned all sound within it's range. "RRVVROOM...VRRROM, VVRROOMM!" It was silent within the surroundings where they stood though. Everybody were watching...staring. They all stood solid-stiff because of the horror that was about to happen. It was as if they were sitting within the storm's eye.

Finally, someone makes their move.

"Sky Jack! Take that girl down, I think she's controlling Ikuto. If we can just loosen her control a bit, Ikuto might be able to resist.", shouts Beat Jumper through the storm.

Both Sky Jack and Beat Jumper rushed themselves toward Kirie and tried to land a blow on her. In an instant, Anole Morph appears. He grabs hold of Kirie and dashes out of their range of attack.

With all the effort they put through to stop her, they succeeded loosening her control on Ikuto.

With his mind fighting for control and his will holding his body back, time seemed to pause once again.

"St...stop...it.", Ikuto strains his body. He pushes himself to the ground away from Amu.

Amu's whole body had gone numb. She had expected half a death, and yet luck gave Amu a chance to survive this chaos.

Kirie saw that her control had weakened: "Kaito, finish Amu off! Do it!"

Kaito seemed hesitant. But all of sudden, all what seemed like a struggle within Kaito's self had ceased, and stiff movements were animated. Kirie had easy control over her brother and had been doing so from the beginning, leaving him only a little part of his mind intact. Kirie was the main culprit.

Ikuto heard her command to Kaito and became alert. "No! What are u trying to do?"

Kaito taps the tree behind him and disappears yet again, only this time, reappearing faster than ever through to a tree near Amu's shivering body.

With senses that of a cat, Ikuto instinctively headed toward Amu: "I won't let u!", he jumps in Kaito's way.

All came grief within that brief moment. What looked like spikes ran through Ikuto's stomach and through his back. Crimson red splurted out. Blood covered the ground. Ikuto coughes in pain, yet more blood spurts out from his mouth.

Amu had been watching silently. Unable to move, unable to speak, and unable to do anything except...cry.

Ikuto drops onto the floor, coughing and breathing hard.

Kirie's movements had long stopped. Her eyes were blank as shock came through to her mind. Kaito had regained consciousness and stood staring at his hands. Horrified at the sight of blood. Yaya, walks over to Amu with a gloomy motion. She pulls Amu up and lets her hold onto her shoulder. She walks Amu over to Ikuto.

"I..kuto...", with teary eyes, Amu lets go of Yaya's shoulder and falls to her knees in front of Ikuto. Amu embraces him with her arms around his head. "Why...(sniff)why did this happen...?(sob)"

"I...was hoping to see you...(cough)lastly", Ikuto grins weakly.

"...(Sniff), What...are you saying...(sob), you'll be fine!", Amu's tear's gushes down onto Ikuto's face.

"If...I were, you wouldn't...(cough-cough) be crying this much.", whispers Ikuto, "I've always liked you Amu...(cough)"

Amu hesitates hearing him say that. "Why...(sniff), why did this happen? I liked you too!", her tears kept dripping on to Ikuto. "I'M NOT GONNA LET THIS HAPPEN!"

Suddenly, Saya's egg shines, and a bright warm light explodes around them from her shugo tama. Amu feels a certain energy flowing from within her. The energy surges into Ikuto's wounds like lightning as Amu places her hand over his body. In a moment, all the blood had disappeared and his wounds all healed.

"What the...", Ikuto sat up and looks around at himself, "I'm all healed...and I was just on the brink of death..."

As the energy dies down Amu smiles, "Thank you so much Saya."

"And thus your first wish is granted.", replies Saya.

"Eh? So that's what your power did?" Amu cries gleefully.

Saya nodds and disappears back into her Shugo Tama.

Amu turns around, and meets Ikuto's eyes with her own.

"Come here, you.", Ikuto laughes.

Amu pretends going for a hug but does a feint.

"Huh?" Ikuto had risen his arms expecting a hug...but (smooch), Amu had slipped her head toward Ikuto's face and kissed him.

"Okay everyone, GET AWAY, SHOO, this is their PRIVACY!", yells Yaya as she chased the others away.

And so the chaos had ended. Kaito and Kirie left the town. Everybody were safe from harm. And they all lived happily ever after (Me-Le-Ta-Shi, Me-Le-Ta-Shi)...

{Happily ever after?...Not Really, the real danger has yet to come * *}

First Wish End


End file.
